prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Greatest Royal Rumble
Greatest Royal Rumble is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event promoted by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. The event is scheduled to be held on April 27, 2018, at the King Abdullah Sports City's King Abdullah International Stadium in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. The event is scheduled for 7:00pm local time, however it will air live in the United States at 12:00pm eastern time, with a pre-show starting at 11:00am. The event will feature all men's main roster championships being defended, in addition to the first ever 50-man Royal Rumble match. Background Since its creation in 1988 by Hall of Famer Pat Patterson, the Royal Rumble has been an annual event held by WWE and is typically shown on pay-per-view (PPV). The event is highlighted by the Royal Rumble match, a battle royal whose participants enter at timed intervals. On March 5, 2018, WWE and the Saudi General Sports Authority announced the Greatest Royal Rumble, a live event to be held on April 27, 2018, at the King Abdullah Sports City in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. The event is a part of a 10-year strategic multi-platform partnership between WWE and the Saudi General Sports Authority in support of Saudi Vision 2030, Saudi Arabia's social and economic reform program. On March 19, 2018, WWE scheduled seven championship matches for the event: the WWE Championship, Universal Championship, Intercontinental Championship, United States Championship, Raw Tag Team Championship, SmackDown Tag Team Championship, and Cruiserweight Championship. On March 26, WWE announced three matches for the event: a ladder match between The Miz, Seth Rollins, Finn Bálor, and Samoa Joe for the Intercontinental Championship, a tag team match between Cesaro and Sheamus and The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy) for the Raw Tag Team Championship, and John Cena against Triple H. As revealed on March 22, 2018, the event will broadcast on the WWE Network in the United States and on pay-per-view via Sky Box Office in the United Kingdom. Storylines On March 26, WWE announced a ladder match between The Miz, Seth Rollins, Finn Bálor, and Samoa Joe for the Intercontinental Championship. At WrestleMania 34 The Miz lost the Intercontinental title to Rollins. On March 26, WWE also announced a tag team match between Cesaro and Sheamus and The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy) for the Raw Tag Team Championship. Cesaro and Sheamus however lost their titles to Braun Strowman and Nicolas at WrestleMania 34. Following the loss, the match was removed from the WWE's website. A match between John Cena against Triple H was also announced on March 26. On April 9 it was announced the Brock Lesnar had resigned with the WWE, and would be defending his title against Roman Reigns in a Steel Cage Match, as a rematch from WrestleMania 34. On April 11, after defeating John Cena at WrestleMania 34, The Undertaker was scheduled to face Rusev in a casket match. Match Preview Matches ; ; *50-man Royal Rumble match *Brock Lesnar © (w/ Paul Heyman) vs. Roman Reigns in a Steel Cage match for the WWE Universal Championship match *Seth Rollins © vs. The Miz vs. Finn Bálor vs. Samoa Joe in a Ladder Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship match *John Cena vs. Triple H *A.J. Styles © vs. TBD for the WWE Championship match *Jinder Mahal © vs. TBD for the WWE United States Championship match *The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper & Rowan) © vs. The Usos (Jimmy & Jay Uso) for the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship match *Cesaro & Sheamus vs. TBD for the Vacated WWE Raw Tag Team Championship match *Cedric Alexander © vs. TBD for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship match *The Undertaker vs. Rusev in a Casket match Tag Team Eliminator bracket ' |RD1-score1=Pin |RD1-team2=Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson |RD1-score2=3:35 |RD1-team3='Matt Hardy & Bray Wyatt' |RD1-score3=Pin |RD1-team4=Titus Worldwide |RD1-score4=5:07 |RD2-team1=The Revival |RD2-score1= |RD2-team2=Matt Hardy & Bray Wyatt |RD2-score2= |RD3-team1=Cesaro and Sheamus }} Greatest Royal Rumble match participants 5 of the 50 entrants have been announced as of , . : – Raw : – SmackDown : – Free agent : – NXT : – Winner Royal Rumble match entrances and eliminations External links * * [ kickoff show on WWE Network] * [ on WWE Network] * [ (ES) on WWE Network] * [ (HI) on WWE Network] * [ (JA) on WWE Network] * [ (ZH) on WWE Network] * [ (PT) on WWE Network] * [ (RU) on WWE Network] * [ (FR) on WWE Network] * [ (DE) on WWE Network] * [ Kickoff show at CAGEMATCH.net] * [ at CAGEMATCH.net] Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:Royal Rumble Category:WWE Greatest Royal Rumble